


Маленькая шлюха (The Little Slut)

by daria_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose
Summary: Дин, прекрасный, смешной, интересный Дин стал для Каса всем, чего он хотел, в чем нуждался. Дин отвел его в клуб в первый раз, затем впервые заставил его выпить пива, и, прежде, чем узнал об Этом, Кас хотел, чтобы его первый раз тоже был с ним.И у него был бы шанс, если бы не любовь Дина к своему глупому младшему брату.





	Маленькая шлюха (The Little Slut)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Little Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747606) by [Winmance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance). 



> ❀ Безответный Destiel и вполне себе ответный weecest со взаимозависимыми Винтами.  
> ✿ Абсолютная AU  
> ❀ POV Каса. Не тот POV, где от первого лица, а тот самый POV, который point of view(точка зрения), то есть история рассказывается от третьего лица, но через призму восприятия какого-то персонажа. 
> 
> (1) Сэмми, мой Сэм: Sammy = Sam + my = My Sam

Когда они встретились в первый раз, Кастиэль даже не подумал, что они смогут стать друзьями. Дин Винчестер являл собою все, что он ненавидел: говорил не переставая, отпускал несмешные шутки и обращал всеобщее внимание на себя. Не то, чтобы кто-то был в этом виноват — Дин был великолепен. Самый прекрасный человек, которого только видел Кастиэль.

Насколько это честно, считать кого-то, кого ты ненавидишь, прекрасным?

И в первый же день в колледже, когда Кастиэль узнал, что ему придется делить с ним комнату в течение следующего года, ему захотелось позвонить родителям, чтобы они забрали его отсюда.

Но Дин, прекрасный, смешной, интересный Дин стал для Каса всем, чего он хотел, в чем нуждался. Дин отвел его в клуб в первый раз, затем впервые заставил его выпить пива, и, прежде, чем узнал об этом, Кас хотел, чтобы его первый раз тоже был с ним.

На следующий год они снова оказались в одной комнате, к радости Кастиэля.

А потом все отправилось к черту.

Потому что второй год обучения оказался также годом, когда Сэм Винчестер стал жить с ними.

Конечно, Дин иногда заговаривал о Сэме, и, если бы Кастиэль не был бы так занят разглядыванием зеленых глаз, то, возможно, заметил бы, что что-то не так. Но он не замечал, пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока пятнадцатилетний Сэм не ввалился в комнату с сумкой со своими пожитками, забираясь Дину на руки, как испуганный щенок.

— Он поссорился с нашими родителями. Мой отец и он никогда не ладили, а теперь наша мачеха просто выгнала его, знаешь? Я не могу отпустить его обратно.  
— Хэй, твоя семья — это моя семья, не так ли? — сказал Кастиэль, невинно кладя руку на колено Дину.

Где-то в глубине мозга Кастиэля появилась тогда мысль, что, может быть, ему стоит втереться к Сэму в доверие, и тогда Сэм сможет сказать своему брату что-нибудь типа: «Хэй, Дин, думаю, тебе стоит трахнуть своего лучшего друга.»

Но эта мысль умерла после первого месяца, что Сэм прожил с ними.

Дин посвящал все свои сутки — каждую минуту и секунду — Сэму, и день, и ночь. Даже после того, как Кастиэль намекнул, что кто-то из них должен спать на диване, они все равно предпочли спать вместе на узенькой односпальной кровати Дина, которая вынуждала их прижиматься друг к другу во сне настолько близко, насколько это вообще возможно.

Когда один из них мылся в душе, второй спокойно мог зайти туда, чтобы продолжить разговор.

Когда Дину приходилось учиться в библиотеке, Сэм шел с ним, и они всегда сидели друг рядом с дружкой так, что между ними не оставалось свободного пространства.

Это было глупо, но он ревновал к Сэму. Сэм был братом Дина, и у него был тяжелый период в жизни, к тому же, они всегда были близки.

— Как думаешь, у Сэма наладятся отношения с твоими родителями? — спросил он в один день, стараясь звучать обыденно.  
— Не знаю, старик, — Дин неловко облизнул губу, — Я имею в виду, вероятно. Но… Но я не хочу отпускать Сэма. Я так сильно скучал по нему весь прошлый год. Он — часть меня, другая сторона моей души. Я не могу… Это и так было довольно трудно для меня уезжать от него в первый раз.

Это было глупо — ревновать к Сэму, до тех пор, пока это не перестало казаться такой уж глупостью. До тех пор, как шлюшный маленький Сэм, с его слишком короткой футболкой и слишком длинными ногами, прошел прямо перед Кастиэлем с засосами на его шее. Он не выходил из комнаты. Кастиэль уходил, но Сэм и Дин провели все выходные в комнате, предоставленные сами себе.

После этого он начал замечать как они смотрели друг на друга, как Сэм смотрел на Дина, будто тот владел луной, и как Дин смотрел на Сэма, будто тот и был луной. Начал замечать их короткие касание между ними, просто касания руками, но слишком частые. И как Сэм в конце концов всегда оказывался в руках у Дина, даже у него на коленях иногда.

— Дин, ты спишь? — прошептал Сэм.  
— Спал, — ответил Дин, зевая, — Что ты хотел?  
— Ничего… Просто, это же нормально, что я остаюсь здесь, правда?  
— Да, а что такое?  
— Не знаю. Кастиэль… Кастиэль не выглядит так, будто я ему нравлюсь.

Кастиэль не мог не улыбнуться. Конечно ему не нравится Сэм. Как он вообще может ему нравится? Сэм был маленькой сучкой, которая пыталась отобрать то, что принадлежит ему.

— Конечно ты нравишься ему, Сэмми. Как ты можешь не нравиться ему? — голос Дина был так мягок, как Кастиэль никогда не слышал до этого. Словно сладкая мелодия, что ты не можешь перестать слушать. Пение ангелов как оно есть. Он закрыл глаза, представляя, что Дин обращается к нему, вместо Сэма, — Ты идеален, Сэмми.

Сэмми. Постоянно это тупое прозвище. Тогда как Дин сократил его имя до Каса, своего приятеля, Сэма он наоборот звал более длинным Сэмми, мой Сэм(1), кто-то, кто заслуживает дополнительной затраты времени на произношение его имени.

Он ненавидел его. Ненавидел Сэма всеми фибрами своей души. Всем своим телом.

Тогда он решил бороться. Он не оставлял их одних ни на секунду.

Когда они смотрели фильм, он садился между ними, чтобы помешать Сэму положить голову на плечо Дину и закинуть ноги на него, как он делал так много раз. Когда приходила пора ложиться спать, он оттягивал этот момент до последнего, прекрасно зная, что Сэм не будет делать ничего пока он не спит.

Но ничего не работало. Дин по-прежнему улыбался Сэму, заказывал его любимую еду, даже если это были овощи, которые Дин ненавидел. Он по-прежнему относился к Сэму с тем же интересом, и глаза его сияли любовью и гордостью.

О, как же он хотел, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя. Когда они проводили все дни вместе, разговаривая и смеясь, и когда Сэм был просто изображениями в телефоне Дина. Сэм и Дин переписывались каждый день, но среди всей этой учебы и домашними заданиями он никогда не обращал на это слишком много внимания. Теперь ему хотелось, чтобы он был тогда внимательнее.

Он провел выходные с родителями, стараясь развеяться и продумать план, чтобы заполучить Дина обратно, чтобы показать ему, что вот он Кас, здесь, готовый для него, его лучший друг, его приятель, а не его гребаный младший брат.

Но когда он вошел в комнату, уверенный как никогда, он нашел себя напротив прекрасной задницы Дина, который вбивался в Сэмми, шепча милые глупости и слова любви ему на ухо, пока Сэм стонал и просил больше, глубже, сильнее. И Дин делал все, как Сэм просил. Как всегда.

Это была случайность, а может и нет. Потому что это было доказательство, которое ему было нужно.

Один звонок. Один простой звонок и Папа Винчестер уже здесь, оттаскивает своего младшего сына от извращенца старшего брата, игнорируя, что они оба кричали ему, что Сэм боролся и что кровь разукрасила лицо Дина.

— Он не мог так поступить. Не мог. Я его не принуждал. Не принуждал, Кас. Я не принуждал его, — Дин плакал, положив голову на колени Кастиэлю.  
— Я знаю, Дин. Я знаю, — он вздохнул, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать улыбку, — Давай, позволь мне очистить твое лицо.

Может, ему не стоило пытаться поцеловать Дина настолько рано, может, ему стоило проявить терпение. Но эта маленькая шлюшка ушла, и он хотел вернуть себе Дина, всего его только для себя.

И не важно, как сильно он плакал, как сильно умолял, как много раз повторял Дину, что любит его, что сделает все для него, все, чтобы он был счастлив, и чувствовал себя любимым, и, Иисус, неужели он сам не видел этого? Не видел, что все, что он делал, было только ради Дина? Но Дин даже не глядел на него.

В следующий раз он увидел Дина по телевизору, где Джон Винчестер рассказывал всему миру о том, что его младший сын сбежал со своим насильником-старшим братом на Импале Дина, взяв с собой только сумку вещей.

Если бы Кастиэль мог вернуть время назад, он бы отравил эту маленькую шлюху в первую же ночь.


End file.
